


Just The Right Size

by ivanthesilent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Breeding, M/M, Smut, blob dream, this has been a wip for so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanthesilent/pseuds/ivanthesilent
Summary: Fundy wakes up to a special request from something Dream made.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 485





	Just The Right Size

Fundy woke up to a small nudging at his crotch. Definitely an odd way to start the day, but sure. Dream seemed to still be asleep, at least he looked like it. He wasn’t moving at all. Fundy brushed that aside though, he was probably fine. Instead he sat up and looked at the small clay figure hitting his dick.

It was a gift from Dream. Apparently he can make these small clay blobs. They’re sort of like voodoo dolls, but a lot cuter and more useful. Dream can see what it sees and even control it if he wanted to, otherwise it can do what it wants. Fundy thought they were the cutest thing. A small blob that could rest on his shoulder and in his hands. Not to mention it could actually emote it’s feelings, unlike the mask that was stuck as a smile. 

Fundy was confused by this though. He knew they had a mind of their own, but he refused to think they would want him to fuck them. Of course he’s had the thought of what it would be like, it was a good size for it. But it was still an odd thought. Plus he never told Dream about those ideas, and he really didn’t want his husband to wake up feeling like he was getting fucked. 

The blob looked up at him, the smile on its face accompanied by a red tint. Fundy tried picking it up, only for it to jump back down and rub his crotch again with its head. Fundy let out a small groan at it. He looked down to see the blob looking more happy at it. 

Fundy looked back at Dream, he still wasn’t moving. He felt a press at his dick again. Fundy looked at the two, then it clicked. Dream was possessing the blob now. He told him he could do that, now he was being shown the result of it. It was a lot more horny than he thought it would be, but that’s fine. 

Dream still tried to get at Fundy’s dick. Fundy let himself get a bit hard at the situation. It was so cute to watch, but at the same time Dream going into this form and wanting to get fucked was invoking some kind of feeling that Fundy couldn’t ignore. He picked up Dream again, stopping him before he could go back to his dick. Fundy flipped over so he could lay Dream on the bed. He hovered over the blob, using one hand to keep himself up while the other stayed on Dream.

Fundy wasn’t going to immediately start fucking him with his dick, even if he really wanted that. Dream went redder as Fundy tapped his claws on him. Fundy then poked his fingers at the bottom of the figure, hearing a soft noise come from it. There didn’t seem to be a hole that he could just stick something in. He was made of clay though, so he could probably just make one.

He wasn’t sure of that though, so he looked at Dream as he pressed a finger hard against the bottom of him. The blob nodded, and Fundy pushed a hole into him. Fundy purred as he felt the inside of it. It was really soft, he could only imagine what that would do to his dick. Dream moved slightly as Fundy thrusted his finger in and out. 

Fundy pressed another finger in. He couldn’t help himself, it felt really good on him. Dream was just being adorable, too. Fundy thought he was cute when he was being fucked before, but now in this form he was just adorable. The lewd expression he had was only conveyed with lines but it made Fundy’s stomach swirl. 

Fundy pulled his fingers out. He needed this, he needed to fuck the hell out this thing. Fundy pulled out his dick, which delighted Dream. Fundy turned the blob around, pressing it into the bed a bit. Dream purred as Fundy started kissing the back of its head. It eventually turned to small licking as Fundy started to feel his instincts take over. Now that Dream didn’t have a normal form, it was so much harder for him to try and take it easy on him. 

He pulled away from the blob, lifting him up a bit as he lined his dick up with the new hole. It was definitely going to fill up Dream pretty well. He could only imagine how it would look like if he felt that while possessing his normal form. Fundy purred as he started to press into him. Moans left him as he felt the tight material around his walls. It wasn’t clay like the outside of him, instead it was this soft and somewhat wet thing that made it easy to slip through. 

Fundy purred as he immediately started thrusting in the blob. Dream couldn’t say much in that form, only giving small noises and purrs. Fundy felt heat grow in his stomach as he felt the figure tight around his dick. He let put growls and pants as he thrusted in it. Fundy started to feel himself lose it as he kept fucking it. 

He moved Dream with it, hitting the inside of the blob hard. Fundy tilted his head back as he purred. The blob became slightly softer in his hands as it warmed up. Fundy felt pre-cum drip out of his dick, the sensation felt great. 

Fundy soon forgot the fact that his husband was possessing the blob, fucking it like it was just a toy. His hand holding it rubbed it on his duck fast, squeezing it tightly. Fundy let out more growls as he felt his instincts get the better of him. The thought of it being Dream didn't even cross his mind as he tried breeding with it. 

Loud groans filled the room as Fundy climaxed in the blob, filling it completely with cum. Some of it spilled out of the hole Fundy made. Dream let out more purring noises as he kept stuffing him. Fundy let out more growls as he calmed down. He pulled out slowly, letting more stuff flow out of it. 

He put the blob on the bed as he laid down, trying to get his senses back. Fundy clawed at the bed a bit. The blob went to lean on the pillow, the hole somehow closing up. Fundy noticed as Dream sat up, tiredly looking up at his husband. 

Dream looked back at Fundy, a warm blush across the mask. Fundy nervously laughed as he remembered what he tried to do when fucking the thing. It seems like Dream picked up on that. Fundy let out a small fox whine as Dream climbed over him. 

"I'm sorry, I couldn't control myself," Fundy said. Dream laughed a bit. He pulled Fundy's dick back in his pants.

"It's fine, it actually felt really good," Dream said. He kissed Fundy's cheek gently. His head stayed there though as he pulled on Fundy's ear, "But if something goes wrong because your instincts decided to breed with me as a blob, I will do the same to you with my body's weird breeding kinks."

"You know what? That's fair," Fundy mumbled. Dream laughed as he pulled away, settling between Fundy's arms. 

Fundy pulled his husband close as he gently poked the blob behind him. Both versions of Dream purred at it, moving at his small touches. Dream placed small kisses on Fundy’s jaw as they stayed there. It was still morning so they didn’t feel like falling asleep, instead they just laid in each other’s arms until Fundy had the energy to get up. Dream was perfectly fine, but he didn’t want to leave Fundy alone in bed. Being held by him was also a nice feeling, in either form.

**Author's Note:**

> for every cute thought of blob dream there is also a horny thought, its just how it be sometimes


End file.
